


Strawberries

by eliotandq



Series: You are not Tony Stark [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Allergies, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Medical Doctor Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Panic Attacks, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: "You could have killed her!""I didn't know!""I have to calm down, why don't you stay with her while I go for a walk?""No, I'll go. After all, she's your wife."Or, Pepper has a birthday, Tony gets mad and Peter gets lost.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You are not Tony Stark [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I came to a frightening conclusion yesterday. Maybe this will end soon, so let me know if it's something you'd like to read out of this universe and I'll think about it!
> 
> You should probably read previous work :)

"Just bring him home, please," Tony said on the phone before he hung up and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe how much he screwed up. He took another deep breath before returning to the room, where he was surprised by two green eyes staring at him.

At least one good news of the day.

"Tony," Pepper croaked, and Tony walked over to the bed and sat carefully on the edge.

"Hi, Pep," he said with a small smile and grabbed her hand.

"What... What happened?" she asked, confused.

"You've had a very strong allergic reaction," he explained. "Which reminds me, Friday please inform Bruce that Pepper is awake."

"Already done, boss."

"But I don't remember eating strawberries."

"They were in the cake Peter bought you for your birthday."

"Oh, that's right. He brought a cake to my office after school because he knew how much work I was doing and that I would be home late in the evening," she said sadly. She knew she was busy, but the sooner she finished everything, the sooner it would return as it was before summer.

"Yeah, that was it," Tony sighed, and Pepper looked around the room. Something seemed strange to her.

"Tony, where's Peter?" she asked, frowning slightly, and he swallowed hard.

"He went for a walk."

"He went for a walk? How long ago was that? It's already dark outside!"

"That was three hours ago," he murmured. He knew he had to tell her, but how do you say something like that to your wife?

"Where is he now?" she asked with a small panic in her voice.

"I don't know. His phone is off," he admitted.

"What happened?" she asked because she knew her two boys well enough to know that this incident could not have been without extra problems.

"I screwed up. I was so scared, I didn't know what I was saying. I didn't know how much I was hurting him until it was too late. Then there was the moment he took steps back from me, and I realized I was _him_. I'm like my father."

"Tony, no! I'm sure that whatever happened between you two, we'll fix it."

"Some things can't be fixed, Pep. You didn't see him. I think he hates me."

"Stop it. You're not Howard and Peter definitely doesn't hate you," she said in a firm voice, and before Tony could protest, the door opened and Bruce entered.

"Nice to see you back with us. I have to say you scared us for a moment there," he said with a small smile and Tony gave him a place so he could check on Pepper.

(...)

Peter was completely devastated. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even pay attention to where his legs took him. He couldn't believe what happened today.

He sat in front of the tombstone and stared blankly at it. He just sat there all the time, alone and in silence. It was only when it began to get dark when he first spoke.

"I almost killed her," he whispered the words that sounded in his head all day. And when he said it aloud, he began to cry. "It was an accident, but an accident that could have ended very badly."

He missed her. Right now he just wanted to go back home. To Queens. With his aunt.

"Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm cursed and that's why something around me always happens. Why does something always happen to people I love. I miss you so much, May. I wish we were together again. Me, you and Ben."

They were happy together. He'd rather be a kid with glasses and asthma than a kid with supernatural powers.

"I think Tony hates me. Maybe Pepper also hates me. And we can't be surprised, do we? They probably regret the adoption now. I should leave before another near-fatal accident happens. I could stay with Ned for a while, and then I'll see..."

"Do you really think all this?" said a female voice behind him, and he winced.

"Uhg, miss Romanov, hi," he murmured, turning his gaze to her. She was surprised at what he called her.

"Your parents are terrified. We should go,” she said, helping him to get up. Poor kid was probably in some delirium.

The journey to home was silent, occasionally interrupted by slight sobs. She was glad she had borrowed a car and had not decided to look for him on her bike. The closer they approached the Tower, the more her stomach began to squeeze. She was happy that her Bambi would be safe at home, but what she heard him saying in the cemetery, she was sure it wouldn't be a nice family reunion.

Peter was still crying lightly, but otherwise, he seemed to calm down. It was only when they stepped out of the elevator that his panic attack manifested itself in its greatest strength.

"This is not a penthouse, but a medbay," he murmured, turning back to the elevator, but Nat stopped him.

"Nice try, but you'll come with me," she said, leading him to the room where Pepper was.

"I do not want!" he yelled desperately and began to resist.

"I don't care," she said in a firm voice. Peter didn't use his power to the full, but she still had to do a lot to keep him with her.

"Let me go!"

"Peter, I'll get you into that room even if it was the last thing I do," she said through her teeth, releasing one hand to open the door.

As soon as she did that, she shoved him inside and quickly closed the door behind them. She stood in front of the closed door, preventing him from escaping.

"Oh my God, honey, you're back!" Pepper breathed in relief.

Peter turned to leave, but Natasha standing in front of the door ruined his plan.

"Don't even think about it," she said, turning him back to face Tony and Pepper. "He's a little off," she explained to them.

"I'm so sorry, Pepper!" he blurted, and Pepper froze a smile on her face.

"Pete, you have to take a breath," she said, getting out of bed.

"I didn't know you had a strawberry allergy! I didn't mean it."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm fine. Can you breathe in for me?" she said gently, grabbing his hands.

"I can't," he wheezed.

"Yes, you can. Peter, take a breath!"

And finally, he did.

"Mom?" he asked, slightly puzzled as he took his breaths under control.

"Here you go," she said with a small smile and kissed him on the forehead.

"Dad?" he asked carefully, peering over Pepper's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Pete. I was not in my best condition. I love you so much, can you forgive me?"

"I love you too," he said and walked over to hug him.

Natasha stretched out of the room unnoticed to give them some privacy. And suddenly there were two hands around her.

"You found him," Bruce said, kissing her in hair.

"Yeah, I did, but it wasn't a nice look," she murmured and hugged him tightly.

"He'll be fine, but I'd rather check on him."

"Okay, but now just hug me for a little bit more."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
